Heavy objects having rounded exteriors or asymmetrical edges, such as rocks, barrels, kegs, large flowerpots and other plant containers, etc., can be particularly unwieldy to pick up and move from place to place. The general shape of such objects, which typically lack adequate handholds, can make it awkward for even two or more persons to manually grasp, lift and carry them.
A number of devices have been contrived for moving such objects. Some of these devices consist of rigid members hinged in such a manner as to grip the sides of the object, such as a barrel or keg, when a lifting force is applied to the handles of the device by persons situated on either side of the object. Such devices are typified by those described in U.S. Pat. No. 118,027 (Oak, Barrel-Carriers); U.S. Pat. No. 664,623 (Buckland, Barrel Carrier); and U.S. Pat. No. 809,003 (Mitchell, Carrier for Barrels and the Like). These devices tend to be massive and bulky, and are mechanically complicated. Moreover, they are designed to handle barrels of a very limited size range.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,533 (Beattie, Lifting Handles For Use By Nurserymen) describes another rigid, hinged device specifically designed for lifting large plant containers by two persons. This device requires a horizontal flange mounted to the plant container to provide a bearing surface. A consistent inward, squeezing force on the handles, as well as a lifting force, must be manually applied by one of the persons carrying the container to ensure that the unsecured ends of the handles do not spread, thereby allowing the container to slip out of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,922 (Wade, Collapsible Carrier for Kegs) describes yet another rigid, hinged device designed for two persons to lift and transport kegs. This device includes tooth-like pins that are directed upward and inward in a manner that causes them to dig into the sides of the lifted object, thus causing a gripping action when a lifting force is applied to the handles. These inwardly directed pins, however, deform the surface of the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,567 (Nilson, Self-Adjusting Barrel Harness) describes a choker-like device that lifts different size barrels by a single picking point (as by a crane). The device includes specialized brackets that grip the barrel sides and push up against a protruding lip around the barrel's edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 215,344 (Flynn, Barrel-Carrier) describes a two-handled barrel lifting device having an adjustable metal hoop that is tightened around the barrel's circumference by threaded nuts (in the fashion of turnbuckles). The barrel is lifted as sharpened corners of pivoting handles attached to the hoop bite into the sides of the barrel.
The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,839,636 (Baker, Milk Bottle Carrier) incorporates a pair of opposing jaw straps that are drawn tight against an upper lip of a bottle when a lifting force is applied to the attached cords (see FIGS. 1 and 2 of Baker). The arrangement of the cords through eyelets in a strap and their subsequent fixed attachment to eyelets in the opposite strap is not an arrangement that maximizes the gripping action of the straps against the sides of the bottle. This necessitates the presence of a bead or lip against which the jaw straps may press, as described in the patent. Also, the fixed attachment of the cords necessitates that the device be installed over the top (or from the bottom) of the bottle that is to be lifted. This design is impractical to use for objects that are of large height or girth, or for vessels that may contain shrubbery of sufficient height or width as to make such installation inconvenient. Baker does not address the use of materials that would be appropriate for lifting and transporting large and heavy vessels, nor does he incorporate the use of rigid lifting handles that would prove helpful in lifting heavy loads.
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to overcoming the foregoing problems and deficiencies that are present in the prior art.